Embrace the Cold
by Anti-Emo
Summary: A collection of Gruvia stories for those who just can't get enough Juvia and Gray interactions. First one (of hopefully many) is up!
1. All In

**_A/N: _Howdy folks! It's time for another one shot in the same vein as the last. This one is more Juvia-centric, and has lots of Mirajane! I'm considering writing more Gruvia focused stories, and this will be the start of my glorious one-shot collection. They won't be in chronological order, but some may flow into each other. I wrote this while at work, so if there are any issues with it, feel free to let me know. I'm tryin' to improve here.  
**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the shirt on my back (and I had to work for 22 years to afford it). Fairy Tail belongs to people who are clearly not me.  
**

_"Dammit Juvia!"_

_"I'm not in the mood, Juvia."_

_"Augh, you're so weird!"_

Juvia Lockser sat dejectedly at the Guild bar, swirling what was left of her orange juice in her cup. Normally, Gray's reactions to her advances would not bother her, but this morning, he _yelled_ at her. Gray-sama really lost his temper with her.

The Bluenettte sighed. It's been several hours now, and all she could do was think about the different times she'd been rebuffed.

"Maybe Juvia should give Gray-sama his space for a while." Her eyes watered even as she thought of this.

Her depressive aura was not lost on those around her, however.

Erza looked up from the book she was reading and made contact with the already-buzzed Cana, who lowered her barrel and nodded in unspoken understanding.

"Juvia?" Erza said, taking a place to her left.

"Wassa matter?" Cana sat to her right.

"O-Oh, it's nothing." Juvia mumbled, reluctant to talk.

"Juvia, it's obvious that something is bothering you. We're your friends. You can trust us with whatever is on your mind." Erza said delicately.

The tearful girl looked up from her juice, debating whether it was worth it to say anything at all.

Cana nodded encouragingly.

"Gray-sama... Gray-sama yelled at Juvia today."

Erza looked murderous, but stowed her anger.

"How's that different from any other day?" Cana motioned for Mirajane (who was unsuccessfully trying to look like she wasn't listening to their conversation) to bring her a fresh mug of beer.

Juvia's eyes remained lowered. The only sound being the one of a mug sliding across wood.

"This morning, Juvia decided to make Gray-sama a card, thanking him for all that he's done for her." She paused, remembering the intense look on his face. "After he read it, Gray-sama's face looked really weird. Juvia thinks she might have written something to hurt Gray-sama's feelings.

"Gray-sama looked at Juvia and his face turned really red. He yelled at Juvia, asking why she cared about him at all, and that writing things like that was too much for him." Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "He said he didn't like things like this and stormed off."

The bluenette buried her face in her hands. Cana shot a look at Erza.

"Um, Juvia," Cana began, "Did you happen to see if Gray kept your card?"

Juvia sniffed. "Juvia did not see him throw the card away. Gray-sama is too kind for that."

Erza and Cana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Juvia-chan." Mirajane paused her bartending to interupt. "Gray-kun is... a little 'different' than what you might expect."

"Eh?" The water mage looked up with red eyes.

"Even amongst the guild, Gray is usually a very reserved person. He's been alone for almost his whole life, and even after joining Fairy Tail, he rarely gets close to anyone. Gray-kun is terrified of loss. He doesn't want to go through it all again, so he keeps everyone at arms length. Even those he would die for." Mirajane glanced at the Ice-mage fondly (who was now sitting on the opposite side of the room, chatting with Gajeel).

"He shows affection in a different way, even if it seems a bit cold." She giggled. "The fact that he has not told you his feelings clearly actually says a lot." Mirajane covered Juvia's hand with her own. "Lately, he's been a little colder to everyone, and I have a pretty good idea why."

"Mira-san, how do you know so much about Gray-sama?" Juvia asked with equal parts suspicion and curiosity.

Erza and Cana tensed.

"He and I were very close when we were younger." Mirajane smiled innocently.

The other girls' jaws dropped.

_Didn't she know of Juvia's jealousy?!_

The water mage's gaze hardened, but she said nothing.

"When we thought we lost Lisanna... he and I became closer. We were young and broken, and he still held the pain of losing Ur-sama close to his heart. I guess we were kindered spirits." Mirajane smiled sadly. "He really helped me back then, and I like to think I helped him, but he was always so... distant. I knew I wasn't as close to him as I wanted to be. We drifted apart on good terms, but during that time, I got to know him pretty well."

Despite the burning jealousy in her heart, Juvia couldn't bring herself to say anything. She simply nodded respectful.

Seeing no fight from Juvia, Erza and Cana visibly relaxed.

"Gray often pushes the hardest against the ones he is closest to." Mirajane looked in blue eyes seriously. "And right now, that's you." Juvia blushed. Her heart was soaring, but she was still weighed down by fear.

"What you need to do, is give one SERIOUS try. If you do something with all the love and sincerity that you hold for him, he won't be able to run from you – or himself – any longer."

"B-but what should Juvia do? Gray-sama is probably still mad about the letter."

Her three friends looekd to each other. Cana smiled mischievously, leaned to her, and whispered.

"Eeeeep!"

With amused glances, the trio began to disband, leaving Juvia to her thoughts. Mirajane lingered a bit longer. "Now is the perfect time, ne Juvia-chan?"

The rain woman turned to see Gray now alone, holding her card in his hand, seemingly deep in thought.

Juvia gulped and hopped off the barstool.

With every shaky step, her face became more red. Her mind screamed, "This is too bold for Juvia!"

After what seemed like the longest walk of her life, Juvia found her self shaking in front of Gray's table.

"Oh, Juvia." Gray looked up. His cheeks rapidly heated as he tried (and failed) to discretely hide her card. "I wanted to errr... apologize for, y'know, the way I acted when you gave me your card."

But Juvia could barely hear his words over the sound of her own heart.

_I can do this. I can do this! I CAN DO THIS!_

"N-N-No, Gray. Juvia is sorry." Gray raised an eyebrow at the lack of the usual honorific.

"Juvia is sorry," she leaned closer to him, "for what she is about to do."

Her lips smashed against his surprisingly warm ones. She nibbled against his bottom lip, her mind rushing and cheeks flaring.

_He's not responding. Juvia... has failed._

Tears began to form. Just as she began to pull away, she found herself unable to by a strong pair of (suddenly shirtless) arms holding her closer and bring her on to his laps. His lips opened and began ravishing her's.

The Guild was suddenly roaring with car calls and whistles, but Gray showed no signs of letting up.

Surprisingly, Juvia was the first to pull away.

Gray sat there gaping and confused, as if he didn't even know what he just did. Juvia was always aggressive and passionate, but this? She just crossed over the point of no return. She changed the dynamic between them.

He found he didn't even mind.

And as Gray looked at the blue haired girl in his arms, looking dishelved and blushing as furiously as he'd ever seen her, he felts his inhibitions wash away as easily as if she'd done it with her magic.

"I guess there's no fighting it then..." He muttered, smiling to himself. He brought his girl closer again, hoping that this kiss would say everything that needed to be said.

It did.

And so Juvia fainted.

**Reviews are not only encouraged, but demanded. Don't you walk away from me!**


	2. After Midnight

**A/N: And we're back! I mean, I'm back! I mean, me and the voices in my head are back! New warm and fuzzy installment! In case you aren't catching on quite yet, I tend to write more of the feel-good stories. Angst doesn't really do it for me, and I think there are enough good angst writers on this site. Who am I to compete? **

**Anyway, enjoy this new chapter! And if you enjoy it, review it! I am fueled by reviews. And tears.  
**

It was at 12:06 AM that Gray found himself rudely awoken by a knocking at his door. The rain outside was pouring hard, so he immediately found it odd that someone would brave this weather to seek him out at this hour.

_It's probably just Natsu. That flame-brained idiot is probably the only one who would show up right now for something ridiculous. Like a fight._

He snorted. With nothing but the sound of drops against his windows, he padded his way down the hallway. The knocks became louder.

"Oi, hold on Natsu! You can't just show up and expect me to-" Gray growled as he swung open the door.

"Juvia?"

The water woman stood dry in her Pjs, protected only by a modestly sized umbrella. A light blush covered her face, but what stood out were her eyes.

Not that he would ever admit it, but Juvia's eyes were by far his favorite thing about her appearance. Those beautiful large pools of dark blue were always what he focused on when interacting with her. But now, they were framed with red.

She'd been crying.

"Oi, Juvia! What are you doing out in this rain? You're going to get sick!" Dealing with a water mage, Gray immediately knew that it wasn't the smartest thing he could've said. He pulled her lightly by the wrist into his hallway and shut the door. He took her umbrella and placed it against the wall.

"So?"

She said nothing. The rain seemed to intensify.

Juvia looked down and choked back a sob.

"Oi, oi. Juvia..." Gray started gently. The girl didn't cry, and for that he was grateful.

"Juvia can't sleep like this." She said never looking up.

"Hm?"

"Juvia... hates the rain. She can't sleep like this."

While at first Gray thought that maybe the rain had been her doing, he knew now it was not so. He sighed.

"Did you walk all the way here from Fairy Hills?" He asked.

Juvia nodded, looking away ashamed.

"Well, I can't send you back. Not in this weather. What were you thinking?" He guided her back to the living room.

Juvia didn't answer.

Gray sighed and walked to the joint kitchen. The ice mage began pulling out hot-chocolate mix and milk. Better get her warmed up before he has to deal with a depressed AND sick woman in his apartment. Even if it was Juvia. He took a quick glance in the living room. Mild embarassment filled him. He hadn't cleaned his apartment in quite a while, though it did not seem to bother his guest in the slightest.

Juvia simply sat there on ihs couch, looking down and playing with her hands. She hadn't even noticed his glancing.

_I'd be lying if I said this isn't both awkward and scary. She hasn't spazzed out on me once so far._

"Gray-sama." Her voice sounded just as he set the milk to boil.

_Here we go._

"One sec, Juvia."

He hurridly set the mugs down and reached for the cocolate when a pale hand covered his wrist.

The ice mage nearly jumped, and was about to admonish her until he saw her face.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her mouth was moving with unspoken words. Gray stumbled back as Juvia wrapped her arms around him.

"H-hey, Juvia, what's wrong?"

She sighed into his bare chest. "Juvia always has nightmares when it rains like this. Juvia... doesn't want to be alone."

Gray gently rested one arm around her waist and one on her head. He tousled her hair lightly, knowing just what she needed.

He shut off the stove and began leading her to his bedroom. She wasn't crying, which was a good sign, but her sniffles and uneven breathing kept the man tense.

"Juvia is in Gray-sama's room for the first time." She mumbled.

_Even in this situation..._ Gray smiled to himself.

He didn't bother to turn on the light, instead simply setting her down on the bed and easing her to a laying position.

There were no words. Only the ambiance of the rain. Juvia locked eyes with him for what seemed like the first time of that night and smiled.

Gray heard once that women look the most beautiful when they are crying.

_Bullshit... _

He fought the heat threatening to display itself on his face. There was nothing more beautiful to him than the honest smile that Juvia shows him.

He climbed into bed next to her, not feeling the slightest bit awkward (despite the fact that his pajama bottoms were now on the floor next to the bed) and wrapped an arm under her head.

Juvia nestled herself into the crook of his neck. In a moment of rare introspection, he asked himself internally "What am I doing exactly?!"

But his body was more than content to enjoy the moment. The sound of falling water on his window panes almost lulled him to sleep, when he no longer felt Juvia's hot breath on his neck. She rolled and faced the ceiling.

"To Juvia, the rain reminds her of what she lost, and what she never had." She whispered.

"It was Juvia's only companion growing up. It's what she thinks of when she thinks of friends and family. It's what reminds her that her parents are gone, and all the people who scorned Juvia."

He could feel her turn toward him again.

"To Juvia, rain is despair."

The sorrow in her words struck something inside of him. All of her grief, he could feel in her words, and for a few seconds, every drop outside felt like it was this woman's tears.

Gray turned toward her and looked into the beautiful eyes again. The eyes that showed all her vulnerability in this moment.

"Then from now on, every time it rains, I want you to come here. Just like before, I'll take away your rain."

Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama is too good to Juvia. Juvia doesn't deserve it."

The ice-mage pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Idiot..." He muttered, almost to himself. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Together, they fell asleep, the rain all but forgotten.

**I usually have a hard time with closing sentences. The inspiration for this story struck me at work. Though it mortally wounded me, I managed to crawl to a computer to type it out for you folks, so go ahead and review it in my memory.**


	3. No Contest

**A/N: Comin' at ya with a new chapter! Enjoy it! Review it! Tear it apart (and with it, my dreams)!  
**

Night time at Fairy Hills dormitory was usually a quiet time. At a wild guild like Fairy Tail, this is understandable. One can only be so energetic after getting into massive brawls and rejecting Wakaba and Macao's constant adances. As such, there became an unspoken rule that peace and quiet must be observed within its walls once the sun falls. That is, unless it's a very special occassion.

Tonight is such an occassion. Every once in a while, the girls of Fairy Tail get together for a sleep over, and tonight was Juvia Lockser's first time.

"This is so exciting Gray-sama!" The bluenette cheered excitedly to her plush doll. "It seems like our friends truly accept Juvia now!" She shoved another thick blanket into her bag. The Gray-plush said nothing.

As she packed, a bitter thought surfaced. _This is the first time any one has invited Juvia to a slumber party._ Juvia quickly shook the thought away. That was the past. Fairy Tail... Juvia... was different now.

The water mage shouldered her bag and took one last look around the room. Her gaze lingered on her plush. A soft smile came to her lips, and she stepped out into the hallway, ready to visit Erza's room for the first time.

* * *

In the center of a loose circle of girls at the center of the largest living room in the dorm, a brown haired beauty in a bikini top swirled the contents of her mug, dramatically finishing her tale.

"Never, and I mean NEVER, have I been outdrank like that before. It was... amazing," she sighed dreamily. "When I came to, my top was gone. That's how I knew he was the one!"

"Ugh, but he was such a pig Cana-chan!" Laki complained.

"Bacchus huh? Have you spoke to him since then? Like... personally?" Lisanna questioned.

The brunette hesitated. The others leaned forward with shark-like grins.

"No... I haven't," her friends sighed in disappointment. Cana shook her head.

"I don't want to approach him until I'm his equal. An S-Class wizard."

Erza nodded in approval.

"You know he's a womanizer," Evergreen said seriously.

"He won't be when I get to him!"

The room erupted in laughter.

* * *

Juvia marched happily down the hallway. Truth be told, she had never really wandered or explored the depths of Fairy Hills before.

No one could avoid finiding the Titania's living quarteres, however. It was the biggest section of the building, almost taking half of a floor on its own. The bluenette dropped her bag at the foot of the door, and hesitated.

Juvia gulped.

I_'ve never done something like this before. What if they just invited me out of pity? What if they don't really expect me to show up at all?_

The girl shook her head and raised a fist to knock when she heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu and I?"

_Lucy._

Slowly, she pressed her cheek to the door and listened.

* * *

"What about you Lucy-chan?" Lisanna asked once the laughter died down. "Are you and Natsu... you know..." The room tensed. Everyone knew the young Strauss and Fairy Tail's iconic Dragon Slayer had a pseudo-relationship when they were younger.

They also knew that once Lisanna disappeared, Lucy became Natsu's closest friend.

Luckily, Lucy broke the tension easily.

"Natsu and I? Never!" she laughed before continuing seriously. "He's a great friend and as loyal as anyone could hope for," her expression softened. "There was a time, for a while, that I thought there might be something. But at the end of the day, I think a friend is all he can be to me. Honestly, when he breaks into my apartment, I can't help but think of him as a little brother."

This drew much laughter and a not-so-subtle sigh of relief from Lisanna.

"Really, Lu-chan! Everyone thought you two were going to get together. You can't deny how close you both are." Levy wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You don't get to speculate! You're pretty much in the same boat!" Lucy fired back.

"Eh?"

"Gihihi!" Mirajane laughed in a low, gruff voice.

"It's different! Totally different! Gajeel is..." Levy trailed away with a sharp blush.

Lucy laughed before noticing the demon take-over mage turned toward her.

"So? Do you have your eye at anyone at all, Lucy-chan?"

The blonde turned to hide her own blush and looked around the room. "Is Juvia here yet?"

Erza shook her head. "She should be coming soon."

Lucy sighed. "Well," she gulped, "I've always thought Gray was kind of cute."

The girls shrieked excitedly while the celestial mage hung her head embarassed.

"Hey, what's with the frown? It's nothing to be ashamed of! He's a good lookin' guy!" Cana grinned.

"Yeah!" Laki chimed in, "I'd be lying if I said I never gave him a look over. Especially when he's shirtless..."

"Laki!" Lucy slapped her arm playfully.

Erza, however, did not look as thrilled, her mind beginning to worry about the abscense of their blue haired friend.

"So are you going to tell him? He thinks you are cute too, you know."

Lucy shifted on her pillow uncomfortably. "I don't think I should." Everyone in the room knew why. The same thought crossed everyone's mind simultaneously.

Evergreen, however, was not yet close enough to the situation to understand, so she pressed.

"You should, Lucy. This could be a good shot at happiness for the both of you. Mavis knows Gray needs it."

The room was becoming a little less comfortable with every sentence.

The blonde fiddled with her pony tail a bit. "Maybe. Maybe tomorrow."

Three sharp knocks broke everyone out of their thoughts.

Erza stood up and gripped the doorknob.

* * *

Juvia stood outside the door, stunned. Lucy liked Gray? She really was a love rival after all?! She willed herself to move, but suddenly walking into the room didn't feel like such a good idea. Her nails dug into her palms. Tears threatened the corners of her eyes.

She wanted to feel betrayed. She would like nothing more than to feel anger at Lucy. One of her best friends liked the man she loved. Deep down, however, Juvia knew you can't choose what to feel for someone. Lucy was in the same boat she was.

No, she wasn't really in the same boat. It was arrogant of her to think so. Where Lucy is bright, cheerful, and beautiful, Juvia was dark, gloomy, clingy, and average. She should have know, should have suspected as much. What a fool she had been to think she had a chance with Gray.

Juvia wanted to feel anger. Instead, she felt hopelessness. Despair.

She held back a sob and composed herself.

She promised her friends she'd be here. At least now, she had friends. At least now, she had Fairy Tail.

_Then why does it still hurt so bad?_

A pale hand rose and knocked on the door.

* * *

Erza's calm smile greeted her as the warmth of the room flooded her senses.

"Hi Juvia!" The girls chorused as she walked into the room. She wanted to give them all a smile, but found she couldn't. Instead, she raised the corners of her mouth in her best effort.

"Juvia is sorry she is late. She had some trouble packing," she said as she took a spot by Mirajane.

The girls began chatting excitedly. A pillow fight broke out. Funny stories were exchanged. It was everything Juvia thought it would be. A real bonding experience.

But deep down, the only thing Juvia wanted to do was go back to her room.

In the stillness of the night, Erza awoke to the quiet snores of her friends, the sound of rain hitting her window... and the quiet, surpressed sobs of Juvia Lockser.

* * *

The water mage took slow, steady steps toward the Guild hall. She planned on going in, grabbing a mission, and taking off right away. A good, long mission to clear her head.

As she reached for the door handle, it flew open on its own.

Lucy was trudging out when she nearly ran into Juvia.

"Oh, Juvia."

A million thoughts raced into her head when she saw Lucy, but they all vanished when she saw a familiar look in the other girl's eyes.

Lucy offered a small, sad smile, then continued her walk out of the building. Juvia could see many concerned and shocked faces staring in her wake.

The room itself was eerily quiet.

"U-um, good morning everyone!"

A few offered some good mornings, but everyone else maintained their shocked expressions.

"What happened? It's Lucy okay?" She asked the nearest person, who happened to be a semi-angry Erza.

"Gray just shot her down."

The red head turned to face the water mage. Erza's expression softened. "I may not be an expert on these things, but I think it'd be best if you go talk to him."

"Juvia doesn't understand. Why would Gray-sama shoot Lucy down?"

Erza gave her a knowing smirk and simply walked away.

Juvia spotted Gray sitting at the bar. His shoulders looked tense, giving her pause.

_Maybe this isn't the best time for Juvia to bother._

Before she could turn away, the ice mage happened to turn and spot her. His face was neutral, and Juvia wished then more than ever that she could read minds.

"H-Hello Gray-sama. Are you... okay?" Juvia tried.

He shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." His voice was a little hoarse.

"Gray-sama," Juvia slid onto a stool next to him. Her heart was pounding, and against her every wish, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Why did you turn Lucy down?"

The look on his face said he did not want to talk about it, yet at the same time, it seemed as if he was forcing himself to.

"She just wasn't... What I'm trying to say is, well... She's nice and all. But she's not who I..." A myraid of emotions crossed his face, and Juvia was never more confused.

"Juvia, do you want to maybe take a mission together? With me?" Gray suddenly blurted out.

"Eh?" Her heart was racing, and she fought to keep a smile off her face.

_Does this mean what Juvia thinks it means? Could it be that Gray-sama really -!_

"It's okay if you don't want to. It's just, I was wondering.."

His stuttering. The determined yet embarassed look on his face.

He's nervous.

Juvia summoned her courage and slid her hand over his. "Juvia would love to, Gray-sama."

He said nothing, instead looking around the room as if there was something of greater interest. Juvia wondered if maybe she overstepped her bounds. Then his fingers curled around hers.

She scanned his face, but his eyes wouldn't meet her's. She smiled. They didn't need to.

It might not be the confession that she had seen so many times in her dreams. Juvia smiled contently as he continued to pretend his hand wasn't entwined with hers.

No, it definitely wasn't a confession. But it was a start.

With a short, surprised yelp, she found herself being pulled off of her stool, hand in hand with the man she loved guiding her to the request board.


End file.
